random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mama Peanut
Mama Luigi, PB&J Otter style! Script Butter: Aw, why do I have to go to bed so soon? Peanut: Well, like they say in Brooklyn, "Early to bed, early to get the worm." Or, is it the bagel? Butter: Mmm, worms good. Tell Butter bedtime story now. Tell how Peanut Otter find Butter, and Butter rescue Pinch. Peanut: Okay, okay Well, it all started when Jelly, Pinch and I came to Dinosaur World for a vacation. We banished Mr. Bigdog from Pinch Raccoon's Mushroom Kingdom. But he found a way to escape into the Dinosaur World. And when we got to Dome City, the place was deserted. Koopa football players grabbed Pinch. Jelly was attacked by a Koopa Wizard and a Magnum Bill! And I found myself face-to-face with a Fire Sumo. Peanut: Yaaah! Peanut: I fell for hours! Butter: Ooh, hours long time. Peanut: Well, it seemed like hours. Anyway, I was fallin'. Nothing below me but boiling lava. Good thing I found a magic balloon. Peanut: on magic balloon P-Power runs out Yow! Whoa! Peanut: Luckily, a skull raft came by. Butter: Skulls?! Skulls mean bad medicine! Peanut: Well, these skulls were good medicine for me. Peanut: Unfortunately, they were heading straight for a lava waterfall! Peanut in flashback: Ohh! Yow! Peanut: I locked up, and landed on a block ledge. Butter: Peanut bash blocks now! Peanut: Alright, wise guy, so what happened next? Butter: laughs Peanut find Butter egg. Peanut: How'd you know? hatches and Butter appears as a baby Baby Butter Mama? Peanut in flashback: '''Huh? '''Butter: laughs Butter think Peanut mama! some more Peanut: '''Yeah? Well, I didn't think it was so funny. (Baby Butter starts crying) '''Peanut in flashback: '''Aw, what's the matter, baby? Are ya hungry? '''Baby Butter: Mama Peanut... roar ' 'gasp Peanut: Hi, uh, looking for your baby? Here. Fed and burped. Ready to go! Baby Butter: Mama Peanut, Mama Peanut! Dinavores: Roar! Butter look good to eat! Peanut: Get back, you despicable dinovores! You're dealing with a licensed plumber here! Dinavores: Roar! We eat plumber, too! Peanut: Yow! Ooh! Yah! Yow! Butter grunts, Peanut enters pipe Peanut: Hold on, Buttersaur! I'll get us to the surface! fish follows them Peanut: Yikes! Yow! Whoa! fish yawns and goes back to sleep another fish growls, but Peanut stomps on it Peanut: See, Buttersaur? Nothing to be scared of in the water. gasp; sees Torpedo Ted 'Except that! Hang on! We're outta here! '*Ted is hot on their tail We're not gonna make it! Whoa! chirp Whoa! Dolphins! dolphins take Butter and Peanut to an island Hey! Thanks for the airlift guys! We gotta find Jelly and Pinch Raccoon. Stay here while I wring out my cap. Butter leaves and Peanut finishes wringing out his cap Peanut: Hey, where'd she go? Come back here, you scamp! Its dangerous in there! slurps, then follows baby Butter who is distracted Peanut: Heads up, Butter! Look here, Butter-kins. When I tell you to stay, you stay! Butter: Look. Caterpillar, Mama Peanut! Peanut: I'm not your-- caterpillar growls Was it something I said? caterpillars surround Peanut and Baby Butter* Jelly! Wherever you are, HE-E-E-E-E-E-L-LP! Butter: Ooh, Butter love caterpillars. Peanut: Hey, who's telling the story? So anyway, there we were, about to become worm food. Butter: Butter hungry! Peanut: '''You'll have to wait. Those caterpillars are hungrier. '''Butter: Aw, Butter no wait. Butter hungrier! a caterpillar Oh! Ga Ga, Ha ha! More! Peanut: 'Oh boy. This kid makes Jelly look like she's on a diet. Chow down, Butter! 'Butter burps Jelly: I'm-a coming, Peanut! Hey. This wee otter giving you a hard time, big sister? I'll fix her for ya. Butter swallows Jelly, and he yells in disgust Peanut: No, Butter, that's my sister Jelly! Jelly: Ugh! Now I know how a meatball feels... Butter: '''Ugh, Butter no like meatballs. '''Jelly: Yuck! I've been slobbered! Peanut: That'll teach you not to mess with my new little buddy, Butter. Butter: Mama Peanut! Peanut: Cool it, caterpillar breath. I'm not your-- Jelly: "Mama"?! "Mama Peanut"?! hysterically Peanut, Mr. Bigdog has Pinch locked up in his Coney Island Disco Palace. Now, I fought my way out, and I've been looking for you ever since. We gotta go back and rescue her. Peanut: Well then, we better go now, before I get scared thinking about it. Baby Butter: Mama Peanut no leave Butter? Peanut: No. I won't leave you. But you have to promise to behave yourself, and stop calling me "mama". Baby Butter: babbles Mama Peanut. giggles Peanut: '''And so we found ourselves overlooking Mr. Bigdog's neon castle. Luckily, Jelly was able to get us in the same way she got out. That's when the real fun started. '''Peanut: '''Yikes! Where's the light switch? '''Jelly: On the ceiling. You see that block up there? You bash it, Peanut; you're taller. Peanut: Okay, but you hold Butter. Hey, give me a boost Jelly! Jelly: Stay, Butter. hits the light block, and falls on Jelly. Jelly: Hey, watch the landing, Peanut. Peanut: Oh. It's the lift-off that got me. Uh-oh. Where's Butter? Singer: First you're here, and then you're not. You never seem to stay in one spot. I'm lookin', lookin' for you! I try to keep up, as fast I can. I wanna be there when you need a hand. I'm lookin', lookin' for you! I'm just one step behind. So why are you so hard to find? I look high, and I look low. You know that everywhere I go, I'm lookin', lookin' for you. Lookin', lookin' for you. Lookin', lookin' for you. ♪ and Peanut chase Baby Butter into Bigdog's throne room. Baby Butter eats it piece by piece. Bigdog summons Mechakoopa robots and Jelly and Peanut gasp and yell in shock, and run to Bigdog's throne room Butter burps Bigdog storms in his Throne Room Mr. Bigdog: My throne... My throne room! ''You'll pay for this, plumahs! Get them! '''Jelly:' Watch out, Peanut. These Mechakoopa robots will eat you alive! Baby Butter: Aw, robots no eat Peanut. Butter eat robots! the Mechakoopa Robots Mr. Bigdog: '''That otter-twerp is eating me out of house and home! '''Jelly: You didn't tell me you were bringin' a secret weapon, Peanut! Peanut: That's Mama Peanut to you, Jelly. W H E E Z E Butter burps Jelly: Alright, Bigdog. Free Pinch, or Butter here will eat your castle piece by piece until we find her. Mr. Bigdog: I can build another castle, but you can't build another Pinch. Without this key, you'll never find her. Ha ha ha! snags key Whoa! Ah. I'll be back, and when I do, that little monster of yours is goin' on a crash diet! Peanut: Hey, good work Butter. Um, you didn't swallow that key, did you? Butter: Ugh, key no taste good. Phoo! key to lock Peanut: 'And so, we found ourselves back in Dome City, safe and sound, thanks to you, Butter. 'hugs Baby Butter. Fade back to Butter, who has fallen asleep Gooood night, Butter. Nanununununun... Butter: Night, Mama Peanut... appears confused Category:PB&J Otter Category:Mama Luigi Category:Mario Category:Random Works! Category:Parodies